A Turn of History
by lifesbrokenmarionette
Summary: The War is over and Harry and two unlikely friends travel through the Veil after Harry is sentenced to die by Fudge for money. Choosing to go to an extreme time, Harry is left needing to change his friends. Read as they go through history, changing the process, but not the outcome. When it is all said and done, can the trio resist meddling with time?


**AN: A new story…..on top of my other stories…..I'm writing this at school because I'm STILL grounded. Updating is hell and very slow. I'm posting as I can and typing as I go. **

**This is simply a short chapter and something of a teaser for the rest of the story.**

**Please Read:**

**Magic's Beginnings: How Magic Came to Be**

**It's a great story…but few are reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT…..**

**ENJOY! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 1**

_July 31__st__, 1999 ~Death Chamber~ Potter Trial Sentencing_

"Harry James Potter, for your crimes against the wizarding world and conspiring with Dark Creatures to overthrow the Ministry of Magic, by unanimous vote of the Wizengamot and voice of the people, you are hereby sentenced to death by the Veil. May Magic have mercy on your blackened soul for we shall not." Minister Fudge spoke with a touch of glee.

Harry was pulled by the chains and shackles bound to him up the dias to the platform. The two Auror escorts left him there and backed up.

He looked at the large crowd gathered to witness his unjust execution. The charges were false but it didn't matter. He wondered who he would meet on the other side.

As the Aurors raised their wands to blast him through the Veil, a airy female voice called up.

"You're not leaving without us, you foolish Griffindor."

"Most assuredly not." a dry male voice added.

Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy broke free from the shocked crowd and calmly walked up the dais to join Harry, standing beside him. They grabbed a hand, staring the Aurors down.

Harry smiled at them, glad for the support. The trio weren't afraid of the Veil. Harry was the Master of Death, the Veil, his transporter. He was soon going to utilize that power.

Fudge thought that by killing Harry, he was gaining control of the Potter Fortune. Well, thanks to the goblins, the entire fortune was in a dozen space expanded trunks, shrunken in his pocket. Same for Luna and Draco. Luna was Lady Lovegood, so it was hers by right. Draco, however, was only the Heir, so he knowingly cursed his father with goblin magic (given to them in a stone) and when he died, Draco became the Lord. No one knew it here though, because that was where Luna and Draco had just come from.

The Aurors tried to get the two away from Harry, but the spells were deflected. Furious, Fudge shot a blasting curse at the rocks beneath their feet, the walls shaking ominously. Quickly, the trio turned to the Veil and walked through it.

They were surrounded by a black exspanse, the only thing they were sure of was each other.

Using the mental link he had with his only remaining friends, Harry asked them what year they wanted.

'I'd like to go to Ancient Egypt or Mesopotamia.' Luna said.

'Luna dear, only Harry here is Immortal right now.' Draco drawled.

'I can change you into an immortal creature Draco, Luna.' Harry butted in.

'I'm not doing anything ugly.' Draco spoke.

'Then do a vampire. They're known for their beauty.' Luna suggested.

'And our Magic?' Draco wondered.

'I'll make it stay Draco.' Harry interrupted again.

Draco mentally huffed. 'Fine. I'd like Mesopotamia. They're reported to have been brilliant.'

'Somewhere in the forest, Harry. I'm not in the mood for humanity yet.' Luna decided.

'Deal.' Harry spoke. The blackness ended, blinding white replaced it and the trio were deposited in a dense forest. After standing and dusting themselves off, the trio built a small shelter. Once it was all set up, Harry called on his powers, grateful for the previous research they had done, and changed his friends.

He stayed by them the entire three days as they changed.

Meanwhile

Fudge and the crowd left the Chamber as it crumbled around them. The Veil was crushed, the frame releasing the mist bound within. All of the spirits held inside unjustly were released, finally getting the rest they desired.

One soul, Sirius Black, taunted and pranked the Minister until he died, empty handed and alone.

**END CHAPTER 1**

**AN: Short, sweet and a good place to end it.**

**Please, READ AND REVIEW! **

**Thanks, Lifesbrokenmarrionette.**


End file.
